


if i get to see you again, i'd tell you that i love you

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Immortality, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, this relationship tag is so empty why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: "i love you, and i'm sorry." is the last thing chan hears before he takes his last breath.he wakes up moments later, and the only thing going through his head is, jisoo. gotta get back to jisoo. where is he? he lets out a sob, a piercing wail and a woman rushes into his room, cooing, "it's gonna be alright, baby."what the fuck?-reincarnation is something everyone knows about. once someone dies, they get reincarnated with no memories of their past life. so, why does chan remember everything? especially the immortal boy, named jisoo?





	if i get to see you again, i'd tell you that i love you

_past life, age 19._

 

_chan is 19 when he first meets jisoo. he's about to start teaching his dance class when the timid boy walks in, bowing and apologizing for being late. chan laughs it off, telling him to stand next to lee jihoon one of the best dancers in his class. he always does this with new dancers just to see their ability. chan goes over the choreography once, twice before asking the others to do what they can remember. he helps out some of the students as he always does, and watches jisoo from the corner of his eye. he's keeping up surprisingly well, his movements fluid and graceful with almost no mistakes._

_two hours later, the class is dismissed and while jisoo is gulping down some water chan walks over to him, saying, "congrats! you did very well for your first class here."_

_the boy flushes, surprised, almost spitting out his water all over the floor. he replies, "i've had practice."_

_chan doesn't know what he means then._

current life, age 1.

he babbles incoherent words to his mother and father, thinking about the people from his past life. he wonders how they are doing now. he wonders when one gets reincarnated, it is in another parallel universe. if so, would he ever see jisoo again?

he's not sure. he now knows his mother's name is lee jisu and his father's name is lee seonghwa. he has no brothers or sisters like in his last lifetime. sometimes his mother says to him that he's a miracle, he thinks she's probably not able to have children yet here he was. his chubby body rolls over, and his mother takes a video of him, encouraging him to do it again.

he wishes he was older already. time was moving so slowly, too slowly.

_past life, age 20._

_jisoo had been coming to his dance classes for a little over a year now and he was even more graceful than he was before. soonyoung, the dance studio owner and best dancer chan has ever known had even said that jisoo was better than himself. the boy had turned bright red, again repeating, "i've had practice. lots of it."_

_chan hates how he wonders what jisoo means. he hates how hard he's fallen for the older boy in the time that he's known the other. he hates jisoo so much yet loves him so bad. a few weeks later, jisoo is invites chan out with a few of his friends. they go to a bar and he meets yoon jeonghan and choi seungcheol. both the same age as jisoo and jeonghan immediately starts calling chan 'his baby' when he finds out the younger's age._

_he has fun but he hates the how he thinks jisoo is cute, his cheeks flushed and already drunk. he hates how jeonghan keeps giving him knowing looks whilst trying to keep drinks away from jisoo, saying how a lightweight like him can't handle much more._

_he wants to kiss those cheeks painted pink, and color his neck in purple, pink and red._

current life, age 8.

he meets a boy named boo seungkwan. he had a friend in his past life with the same name, he was a shy boy with a timid and small personality. he was a bit more into dark colors and listened to edgier music. in this life time, though, he's bubbly and wears pastel colors with a taste for ariana grande and beyonce. he also meets chwe hansol, another boy from his past life. he was a bit louder, and social but this time he's quieter and always zoning out.

he likes them just as much as he liked the other versions of them and they soon all become best friends.

just how it should be.

_past life, age 21._

_not even a year later, just after his birthday, jisoo asks him out. chan, of course, says yes and jisoo kisses him softly, and passionately. when they part, chan giggles, giddy and says, "god, i've loved you for a while. i'm so glad that we're together."_

_jisoo looks a little sad, but that look quickly goes away as fast as it came._

_"i'm glad i met you chan. i don't want to let you go at all."_

_chan doesn't understand._

current life, age 14.

it's his first year in high school and he meets his upperclassmen yoon jeonghan and choi seungcheol once again. they are mostly the same and chan's thankful for that. jeonghan still calls him 'his baby' and is a bit more mischievous than last time while seungcheol is a bit more laid back.

seungkwan, hansol and him are still friends. they go to the arcade every day after school even if hansol's grades are steadily dropping. it's another thursday afternoon at the arcade when chan swears he sees jisoo working at the counter, selling people prizes.

he walks up with seungkwan when he wants to buy a prize, and meets jisoo's eyes. they widen and he stammers, "w-what would you like to buy?" seungkwan immediately asks about an EXO shirt they have hanging up and pays $30 dollars for it.

the next day, jisoo is gone.

_past life, age 22._

_they've been dating for a year, and they're still going strong. its their one year anniversary when jisoo reveals his secret as they cuddle in bed, watching a netflix tv show._

_"i'm immortal."_

_chan laughs out loud, "y-you're what?" he says, wiping away his tears from laughing so hard._

_"i'm immortal." jisoo repeats, "i've lived for hundreds of years and i can't be killed. many have tried yet here i am."_

_"prove it to me, jisoo."_

_and he does. he walks into the kitchen with chan following and grabs the biggest kitchen knife they have and impales himself in the stomach. blood drips down and jisoo winces taking the knife out. he pulls off his shirt, grabbing paper towels to dab away the blood to reveal a healing wound._

_"i've lived hundreds of years, but i can tell you this lifetime, it's my favorite because i have met you."_

current life, age 17.

the next time he sees jisoo is on a school field trip to seoul. he heads out late one night, his friends already asleep to head to a convenience store not too far from the hotel they're staying at. at first, he doesn't notice jisoo, too occupied on which sour candy to buy. he finally picks out some sweet tarts along with some sour straws, blue raspberry flavored. 

he heads to the counter, placing the two candies along with a pepsi on the counter and gets out a 10 dollar bill. he looks up and meets jisoo's eyes, unconsciously saying, "it's... you."

jisoo ignores him, ringing up his items, "9 dollars and 17 cents." he says.

chan gives him the bill, mumbling, "it's him. i've finally found him again."

jisoo pretends that his heart doesn't break when the boy leaves the store.

_past life, age 23._

_he's known jisoo's secret for a year now and he can't stop this overwhelming feeling of sadness that comes over him each time he looks at the older boy. he pretends nothing is wrong, just wanting to live in the moment because he knows one day that he's going to die, leaving his lover alone._

_they have fun every moment and chan savors it all, hoping that when he's reincarnated the two of them meet again._

_he doesn't know that the gods let his wish come true._

current life, age 20.

they meet again. this time chan grabs jisoo's wrist before he can pretend nothing's going on, before he can run off. chan's almost sobbing at this point, tears welling up in his eyes.

"finally." he says, voice trembling, "i've finally found you again."

he presses his lips against jisoo's, and lets his tears fall. when they part, jisoo's crying too.

"i've missed you." they sob together, "so fucking much."

_past life, age 24._

_chan feels a ripping hot pain shoot through his stomach, another pain in his shoulder and he falls to the ground. he gasps for air, screaming jisoo's name._

_"i'm sorry." the older boy keeps repeating._

_"i'm so, so sorry."_

_"i'm sorry and i love you."_

_"i.. love you too."_

_then he's gone._

current life, age 21.

they are finally together again. souls intertwined together because of fate. 

they are finally able to love each other again.

the night they make love, chan gets a dream.

" _hello._ " the voice says, " _i've witnessed your suffering. i am sorry._ "

" _please accept my gift._ " it says.

the next day, he stabs himself with a knife. examining the wound, he finds that it's healing up on its own.

he's immortal,

and so is their love.

 

 


End file.
